Breakups & Makeups
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Kitty learns that blindly loving someone can be rather costly R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen Evolution just the words below._

**Break-ups & Make-ups**

"I just can't understand it" Kurt grumbled as he leaned against the locker next to Kitty's.

"What can't you understand?" Kitty asked as she closed her locker before the two of them headed down the corridor to their respective classes.

"I just can't understand vhy you still fancy zat _'Quaker Maker'"_ Kurt elaborated. "Especially after him nearly broadcasting our secrets vorld vide"

Kitty had to bring her free hand to her mouth to stop herself from giggling out loud at her fuzzy friends name for her crush. She knew that Kurt still had a bit of a crush for her but it only showed when he tried to protect her from people who tried to pick on her. And she had to admit, he was rather cute and was secretly happy that he could not get a girl because of his furry problem; probably because he would get more attention than her she reasoned.

"C'mon Kurt" Kitty said as she playfully shoved him after winning her fight to control her giggles. "That day technically never happened, plus Lance was doing it just to get even with Scott"

"It didn't happen in _zeir_ eyes" Kurt whispered as he gestured to the students around them with one arm. "But to us it vas a close call und Lance is sure to be looking for some vay to get back for being beaten. Again"

Sighing in frustration Kitty moved so that she was blocking Kurt's path, surprising the elf. "Look Kurt, I understand that you don't trust him but I do, and I know that Lance would never try to hurt me. We'll on purpose anyway"

She quickly brought her hand up to stop Kurt from speaking making him lean back a bit to avoid her hand.

"We both know that I'm gonna win this argument so can we _please_ just drop it?" She asked giving Kurt a look that she knew he could not resist. She smiled inwardly when she saw him trying in vain to ignore her pleading eyes.

Kurt sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine I'll drop it, but zat doesn't mean I like it"

Kitty smiled brightly before giving him a quick hug and took off down a side corridor to get to her class leaving Kurt to wonder what just happened. Shaking his head he continued down the corridor towards his own class trying to shake the feeling of dread he felt whenever he thought of Kitty's crush.

#~#~#

Kurt sighed heavily as he left his math class for lunch. Throughout the entire period he had noticed in his peripheral vision that one of the girls in his class was constantly watching him yet when he turned to get a better look at her she would quickly look down at her own desk pretending to study one of the questions in the math quiz they were given.

'_A chick actually _digs_ the fuzzy one'_ Kurt thought glumly. _'Yet the fuzzy one _can't_ go out with the chick'_

He was contemplating on asking Scott and maybe Jean on advice on how to tackle his current dilemma when he saw something in the corridor that drove it out of his mind quicker than he could teleport.

In a secluded part of the corridor away from prying eyes was Lance Alvers; it was who he was with and what they were doing that shocked him. Lance was, for all it looked like, playing a rather intense game of tongue wrestling with some curly haired blonde girl called Penelope Carmichaels, or at least thought who it was going by Kitty's description and rants about the girl always trying to one-up her.

It took all of Kurt's self restraint to not walk over there and sock Lance one upside the head, instead he walked off at a brisk pace towards the cafeteria where he hoped Kitty was; the sooner she found out about it the better. Upon reaching the cafeteria he immediately scanned their usual tables to see she was already there having a discussion with Scott about some test she just aced if the accomplished look on her face was anything to go by.

Seeing her look happy almost made Kurt want to forget about what he just saw in the corridor before he mentally shook himself to banish the thought. She needed to know regardless of how it broke her; all he could do was hope that she would be able to move on and find someone better even if it was not him. Taking a deep breath he walked towards their table.

"Hey Kitty" He called out to grab her attention causing the brunette to spin round.

"Kurt!" She said rather cheerfully. "Guess what? I aced Mr McCoy's test and was the only one to get a perfect mark"

"Really? Zat's _Wunderbar_!" Kurt replied happily before mentally slapping himself for getting sidetracked. "I mean, I need to talk to you for a moment"

Kitty tilted her head to the side a trait that Kurt recognised as 'I'm listening' seeing as how he was the one who did it to let her know that he was listening to what she was about to rant about; it also gave her a fit of the giggles whenever he did it because it reminded her of dogs. Taking another deep breath Kurt continued.

"It's about Lance" He began but was unable to continue due to Kitty interrupting him.

"Oh, did he ask you to pass on a message explaining why he didn't make it to science class? Because he wasn't there when I got in"

"Uh...no, Kitty-"

"Of course he _is_ older than me so he probably had a different class" She rambled on.

Kurt held back the groan that was forming at the back of his throat; despite being a brainy brunette the girl could be a real ditz of a blonde at times.

"But then he could have easily called me or told me earlier saving you the trouble-"

"Kitty!" Kurt interrupted as he grasped her shoulders silencing the girl before lowering his voice. "He's cheating on you!"

"What?" Kitty asked after a few moments as she analysed what he said.

"Lance und zat girl, Penelope, you're alvays going on about are meeting behind your back" Kurt elaborated.

"Come off it Kurt" Kitty said in a tired voice. "We've been through this before, and you said you'd-"

"Kitty I just saw the two of zem exploring each ozers _throats_!" Kurt butted in. "Und I don't zink zey vere rehearsing for a play eizer!"

Anything else he wanted to say was cut off when Kitty brought her hand to his cheek the sound muffled thanks to his fur.

"I know you still have a crush on me Kurt" Kitty said angrily. "But that doesn't mean you can make stuff up about the guys I like just so I can still be single"

Kurt could not believe what he was hearing. "Kitty if I still fancied you I vould be scaring off every guy who even _looked_ at you like you vere a piece of irresistible candy let alone _speak_ to you"

"And do you know _why_ you're not doing that?" Kitty asked before continuing without letting him answer. "Because you're a _coward_"

"_Was_?" Kurt gasped as he took a step back as if he had been slapped again.

"You heard me" Kitty replied closing the distance between them. "You hide behind a watch afraid that people will hunt you down for being different"

Kurt could only stare at her stunned at what she was saying whilst Kitty moved in for the knock-out blow.

"Get it through your head Kurt, I wouldn't go out with you if you even if were the last human on earth!" Kitty said before driving the last nail into his coffin. "Oh wait, you're _not_ human, you're a _demon_!"

Scott, who had remained quiet as he watched things unfold, could not believe what he had just seen and heard as he stared gobsmacked at the teenybopper in front of him. He looked over at Kurt who was staring at the floor shaking. However it was not because he was upset that he was shaking. When Kurt looked up at her again Scott could see he was far from upset; he was _furious_.

"Fine zen" Kurt growled at the girl who had taken a step back at his tone. "You vant to play ze ignorant von zen go ahead, just don't come crying to me vhen you find out you vere wrong!"

With that he turned round and walked out the cafeteria, the people in front of him parting like the red sea as if terrified to stand in his way. Kitty just huffed before sitting back down and continued eating her salad.

"Stupid elf" she muttered.

"How could you say that to him Kitty?!" Scott asked finally locating his voice.

"Come off it Scott!" the girl exclaimed. "We both know that Kurt's still carrying a torch for me and is just jealous of mine and Lance's relationship"

"So should I just make up some farfetched tale about Duncan and the head cheerleader doing it behind Jean's back and tell her?" Scott asked.

"Ugh, what are you getting at?" Kitty asked as she threw down her fork, her appetite now gone.

"Me and Kurt seem to have something in common" Scott explained holding up his hand to halt the girl from speaking. "We both have a girl who's special to us yet we love them too much to just keep them to ourselves seeing as they aren't interested in us so we let them go after whoever makes them happy, only intervening if we find something about the guy that could break our girls heart"

Kitty scoffed although she was starting to feel bad about what she said to Kurt. She was about to say something when Jean and Evan approached their table.

"Would either of you guys know why the K-man's walking _away_ from the cafeteria at the start of lunch?" Evan asked as he put down his tray containing a cheeseburger and half a dozen milk cartons.

"Kurt got it into his head that Lance is two-timing me so I told him to back off" Kitty answered.

"And not too gently either" Scott put in earning a glare from the girl.

"Don't you think that's a little too farfetched?" Jean asked. "Even for Kurt that's overkill"

"No kidding" Evan added frowning at the young girl. "There's no way he would make up something like that, especially if it could upset _you_"

"Is anyone here on my side?!" Kitty yelled in frustration.

"You should have at least talked with _Lance_ about it before saying those things to Kurt" Scott lectured saying the guys name in disgust; had Kurt not intervened several times the guy would have seen what Scott hid behind his shades at point blank range.

"Fine then!" Kitty said as she got up. "If that'll give me a break from you guys then that's what I'll like do!"

"If you hurry you'll be able to catch him just a few corridors away" Jean provided although she was looking a bit shaken.

Thankfully Kitty did not notice as she was already heading off to find him. Only once she left the cafeteria did the two boys turn to the red head both silently asking the same thing. Jean just nodded sadly.

"Kit's not gonna take _that_ pretty well" Evan remarked before starting on his third milk carton.

"Do you think they'll be able to get together again?" Jean asked quietly referring to Kurt and Kitty.

Scott shook his head. "After being called both a demon _and_ a coward? I wouldn't be surprised if he ignored her for a week _at least_"

Upon realising what was just said the two were suddenly given front row seats to Evans new trick; spraying milk so fast it produced its own rainbow.

"She said _what_?!" Evan asked not caring that he had sprayed milk over the whole table as well as still dribbling down his chin. "I'd be amazed if the K-man talks to her _before _doomsday!"

"I wouldn't say that Evan" Jean reasoned. "Kurt's always more forgiving with someone he loves just like someone else I know"

She directed the last part at Scott who squirmed uncomfortably as he knew what she meant. _'You heard _that_?'_

'_Put it this way Scott'_ Jean mentally replied. _'Just because I'm with Duncan means I'm _interested_ in him'_

#~#

Kitty fumed silently as she stomped down the corridor to where Lance was supposed to be. _'I can't believe they'd side with _him_ rather than me!'_

Whilst she admitted that what she said to Kurt was a little extreme she could not wait to rub it in their faces that they were wrong about Lance. However all train of thought came screeching to a halt as she turned the corner to practically feel her heart shattering into a million pieces. She just stood there frozen to the spot as she watched Lance and Penelope try to devour each other's faces whilst Lance's hands roamed over the girl's body.

Seeing the sight before her Kitty did not know whether to run back to the institute or just collapse where she was and curse herself for not listening to Kurt. Seeing a fire extinguisher close by Kitty did not even wait to consider the consequences before grabbing it and walking towards the creep she had thought could be her boyfriend.

When she was as close as possible without alerting them to her presence Kitty aimed the nozzle before squeezing the handle and covering them in foam causing both to squeal in shock. After foaming them for a whole minute Kitty finally released her hold on the trigger and waited for them to realise who had foamed them.

"Dammit!" Lance cursed as he wiped the foam of his face. Whoever did this better hightail it before I rock- Kitty?!"

His anger quickly disappeared and was replaced with fear as he saw the girl standing before him glaring.

"Not even if you were the last jerk on this planet!" Kitty hissed. "We. Are. Through!"

With that she turned round ignoring Lance as he tried to reach her only to receive a fire extinguisher to his groin as she swung it behind her before letting it drop onto his foot. She walked calmly away until she was in an empty corridor before collapsing against the wall allowing the tears flow as Scott words about loving a special someone yet letting them find their own true love echoed in her mind.

"Kurt" she sobbed as she slid down the wall to the floor where she curled herself into a ball. "I'm sorry"

#~#

How she had managed to get through the rest of the day without breaking down she doubted even the Professor would know. She had waited at the door to the classes she knew Kurt had as well as his locker between periods in the hopes of trying to talk to him and apologise for what she said earlier only to have her hopes dashed each time. When the final bell rang and Kurt did not show up for the ride home Kitty feared the worst before Jean told her that he was already at the institute.

She barely waited for Scott to stop the car before phasing out and rushed off to Kurt's room only to stop in her tracks when she saw Logan walk by carrying his uniform in one hand which looked like it had seen better days.

"Just goes to show that you should never underestimate an elf" Logan explained upon seeing the girls face. "If you thought his pranks were deadly then that's nothing compared to his swordplay"

Kitty could only stare at the instructor as her brain processed the information it was given.

"I don't know what you did to upset him 'Half-pint' nor do I wanna" Logan continued. "Just try and patch things up between ya's and _don't_ do it _again_, weren't for my healing factor I'd be in pieces"

With that he left whilst Kitty stood where she was. She could not believe that not only was Kurt scary when angry he was so good with a sword he could _beat_ Logan in a fight. She did understand Logan's hidden message; do it again and she would be the one to get sliced.

'_Still'_ Kitty contemplated as she resumed her walk to Kurt's room._ 'If he doesn't at least accept my apology then maybe I'd be better off being stabbed through the heart by his blade than live a life knowing I've managed to push away someone who loves me for who I am'_

Upon reaching the door to his room Kitty took a moment to prepare herself for what was definitely pivotal moment in her life.

'_No turning back'_ She thought before phasing through the door. She was glad to see that Kurt was lying on his bed awake yet he either did not notice her approaching or was ignoring her as his sight remained glued to the ceiling.

"Um...hi Kurt" Kitty began meekly receiving silence for an answer. "I...guess you were right...you know? About Lance?"

"Und you should also know vhat I said on ze matter" Kurt replied before rolling onto his side so that his back was facing Kitty.

"Yeah...I do" Kitty said as she tried to stop herself from crying in front of him. "I'm here to apologise for...you know...what I said"

"Apology accepted, mind ze door on ze vay out" Kurt threw back without bothering to wait a moment to think it over. He had not even bothered to turn round when replying either.

You didn't even mean that!" Kitty sobbed as the tears began to flow down her face.

"So?" Kurt asked. "I'm a coward und a demon; my vord means nozzing to you humans"

"Don't say that!" Kitty yelled as she began crying uncontrollably. "If anyone should be cowardly it's me for being too scared to try and start a relation with the one person who really loves me! If anyone should be considered a demon it's me for not believing the one I love and breaking his heart then throwing it away like a piece of trash!"

She suddenly collapsed to the floor her legs unable to stop shaking before whispering. "If anyone should be living on their own whilst watching everyone else be with the one they loved and enjoying themselves it's me"

She could no longer continue all she could do now was wait until Kurt either put her out of her misery or truly forgave her before shoving her out of his room. She was therefore surprised when she saw his feet appear beside her.

"I just can't understand it" He mumbled so she barely heard it.

"What can't you understand? Kitty asked getting a feeling of déjà vu. She nearly gasped when she saw Kurt kneel down in front of her and gently lift here chin so that they could see each other almost gasping again when she saw the tears in his eyes as.

"I just can't understand vhy, no matter vhat I try or do, I can't stay angry at you" He elaborated smiling softly as he brushed away her tears with his thumb.

Kitty stared wide eyed at him for a moment before launch herself at him burying her face into his chest whilst he wrapped her tightly in his arms as he teleported the two of them onto his bed.

"I'm sorry" Kitty's voice came from his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry"

"Zat's not ze answer I vas hoping for" Kurt said chuckling slightly as he gently cupped he chin and lifted it until he was staring into her blue eyes again.

Kitty chuckled weakly as she brought her hand to rest on the cheek she slapped earlier. "Because you love me and I finally realised that I love you too"

With that she moved the hand on his face to the back of his head and pulled him towards her capturing his lips with her own stunning her elf for a moment. She deepened it when she felt him kiss back as he tightened his hold on her placing both her arms round his neck. They eventually parted for air yet neither made to let go of the other.

"Zat vas _more_ zan ze answer I vas looking for" Kurt said causing them both to laugh.

"You know me" said Kitty as she leaned her head against his. "Always making sure I get a perfect mark in every test"

"Und vhat makes you sure you'll get a perfect mark in zis test _liebchen_?" Kurt asked knowing fully well how she would answer and he was not disappointed.

"Because I'll be studying it _every_ night" Kitty answered before locking lips with him again.

_~#~_

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out._


End file.
